1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat electric motor, comprising a rotor with at least one flat, permanent magnetic disc which is rotatable about an axis of rotation extending perpendicularly to the plane of the disc, and an electromagnetic stator with at least one stack of flat, electrically insulating supporting elements having first and second principal surfaces on which patterns of conductor tracks are provided in such a manner that there is formed a number of windings consisting of first and second coils which are arranged in a ring about the axis of rotation and which are formed by spirally extending conductor tracks on the first and the second principal surface of each supporting element. The coils which form part of a given winding and electrically connected in series via a connection system comprising connection tracks which form part of the conductor tracks, interconnections which extend between the first and second principal surfaces, and connection elements which connect connection tracks on different supporting elements of the stack to one another. The windings of the stack are distributed between a number of phases, each of which comprises one winding, the coils of which are situated directly one over the other in the stack belonging to the same phase.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motor of this kind is known from Swiss Patent CH-A-665 303, published Apr. 29, 1988 Generally speaking, the stator comprises three or more supporting elements so that a comparatively large number of connection elements is required to connect the connection tracks on the various supporting elements to one another. The connection elements in the known electric motor are formed by pressing parts of the connection tracks onto one another. Contaminations such as oxide layers or dust could then occur between the connection tracks thus pressed together. Consequently, an electric connection thus formed is not always reliable and in some cases, therefore, it will be necessary to use different connection techniques for the connection elements, for example joints formed by soldering or by means of an electrically conductive glue. The operations then involved are time-consuming and expensive.